Gade
Gade was a major support character in Gravity Rush, Another Story - Raven's Choice, and Gravity Rush 2. He was a Creator who had built many worlds including Hekseville, and he helped Kat restore the missing parts of the city. History Gravity Rush Gade was first introduced to Kat as "Mr. Destiny" by a fortune-teller called Aki and her doll, Pandora. After following the clues and going through a doorway inside a tunnel, Kat appeared in another world populated by Nevi. After falling into a drain pipe, she landed in Gade’s living area. Gade introduced himself as the man who was going to change Kat’s destiny and claimed he was the creator of this world. Kat was initially dismissive of this claim and believed he was just a lonely old man. Before Kat could carry on the conversation, she appeared outside the now missing doorway inside the tunnel, pondering about what transpired. Gade was later seen with a crowd of townsfolk overlooking the missing part of the city. Gade told Kat that the people here watched as the universe took that part of town and were hoping ‘it’ would return the city back. Kat sorrowfully asked will it ever come back, to which Gade responded that it was up to her, and her destiny. Opening his coat, Gade reveals a portal to another world with which Kat is sucked into. Upon arriving in the new area, Gade’s voice informs Kat that this is the world beyond and that the missing people are trapped here along with the town. He mentions that this world and Kat’s are kept apart for a good reason, but someone has brought them closer together and she must restore what was taken. Gade then tells Kat that the flowers in the area will connect her with the missing city. after Restoring the missing part of Auldnoir, Kat is attacked by Raven. Gade intervenes and talks with Raven, whilst Kat runs off. Gade reappears at the town’s edge of Pleajeune and asks Kat if she wants to get the next missing town. Kat, still shaken by Raven’s encounter, asks why Raven hates her. Gade responded saying that from different perspectives Kat was interfering with Raven and her mission but on the other hand was helping the people of Hekseville. In the same conversation Gade reveals that he created this world long ago, but wasn't as sharp as he used to be. Opening his coat once more, Kat entered the other dimension and restored the missing area of Pleajeune. Kat found Gade once again overlooking the missing area of Endestria. He commented on Kat’s picture in the paper and how she was adjusting to a ‘hero’ role. After the talk he opened his coat and Kat entered into the other world to retrieve the missing piece of the city. In Vendecentre, Gade called out to Kat at Freedom Square saying his goodbyes to her before she left on her big trip. Perplexed, Kat asked what big trip to which Gade says that she will soon find out. He tells her that he will be moving soon, that he will help her revisit the Rift Planes but first she should go home and prepare for her trip. He vanishes before she is able to get any more answers. One year later (a few days for Kat), Gade moved his pipe outside of Kat's home and had been caretaking it until her return. Welcoming back Kat, Gade told her she should enjoy a shower and rest after her long trip. Kat asks if he knew what happened to Raven and the Ark, Gade responded that he is not that powerful and that once a creation is created only the creation can create its own path. Meeting Gade at Freedom Square in Vendecentre, he told Kat that the end is nigh as many things are moving toward their conclusion. To him as a creator, he mentioned this as a disturbance in the fabric of reality. D'nelica and Adreaux appear to announce something to the people of Hekseville, to which Gade comments that Adreaux is D'nelica’s right hand man and he’s heard nothing but bad things to which Kat had difficulty believing. He witnessed the Sea Anemone appear and became worried that something was not right as the city came under attack of Nevi. After the Sea Anemone lost control and revealed that the Nevi was being used as a power source, Gade vocally branded the creators of Sea Anemone as arrogant fools as they had no hope of controlling that kind of power. Cyanea told Kat to use her power to tear space and time, while Gade instructed her to use her power on him. Floating up in the sky Gade opened his coat letting Kat use her special attack on the portal which resides inside. Suddenly the Ark appeared and crashed into the Sea Anemone, bringing Raven into the fight. After Kat defeated the Sea Anemone, Eugie offered Gade some ice cream; unfortunately, it fell on the floor much to the latter's dismay. Gravity Rush 2 Gade didn't appear in Gravity Rush 2 until just before Episode 13 starts, that being "Alone Again". He, along with Cyanea, revealed that their powers were weakened from previous events, thus they weren't able to help Kat return to Hekseville. Gade also helped Cyanea and a third Creator bring The Other from another dimension to awaken Kat's inner power. During the Eto chapter, he guides Kat back to Hekseville from the the Brink as he and the other creators couldn't just watch the world burn. Since this interfered with current events however, this was Gade's final act, and was then erased from existence as a result. Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice Along with Cyanea and Bit, Gade played an important role in this story. As Raven was gathering gravity energy for Dr. Brahman's experiment to open the Ark, Gade appeared before her (along with Cyanea) expressing major concerns about the potential consequences that the experiment would bring. He was later discovered to be the keeper of Darkness, which Raven needed to repair time and space. He was left feeling weak after Tenebria tricked him into releasing her and weakening his powers. Characteristics Appearance At first glance, Gade looked like a typical elderly man who appeared to be in his late 60's. He had balded on top of his head completely, but he had long grey hair around the back and sides, complete with a long and scruffy beard and moustache. He wore a long pink coat with three large black buttons, baggy trousers with tight cuffs, and blue loafers, though he occasionally wore sandals. Personality Gade was wise and diplomatic. He would give cryptic, yet still helpful advice to Kat on her adventures, and he would rather see people talk about their differences without resorting to violence. He did not like being spoken down to as if he were just another elderly man, and was quite critical of how the youths treated their elders. He was very vocal about those who tried to harness power that they couldn't control. Abilities Inside Gade's coat was a portal where his torso should've been. This allowed him to open a gateway into worlds beyond, later revealed to be the Rift Plane. He used the portal to guide Kat into these realms to recover the missing parts of Hekseville. This later proved useful in bringing Raven and the Ark to Hekseville to help Kat fight the rogue Sea Anemone. He had the power to create worlds of his liking, but he was not able to control what goes on in them, akin to rewriting a book; once the narrative is written, it cannot be altered. Relationships Kat During the events of Gravity Rush, Gade acted as Kat's mentor of sorts, giving her advice on what her destiny was, and guiding her to the rift planes to recover the missing areas. He is initially dismissed by Kat as some lonely old man, but she gradually grew to understand his importance to her as a hero. Gade occasionally engaged in some light-hearted chatter with Kat whenever they met outside of important tasks, like when he moved into Kat's neighbourhood. Cyanea There wasn't much of a relationship between Gade and Cyanea, but the two creators seem to talk casually whenever they appeared together. Both also express concerns over events that could potentially put the world in danger. The connection with each other in terms of how they contributed to the world's creation isn't totally clear. Appearances Gravity Rush *A Meeting with Destiny *The Lost City *A Hundred and One Nights *Curiosity Killed the Cat *Thick Skin *Fading Light *An Unguarded Moment *No Rest for the Virtuous Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice * Red and Black * Trapped in Peace * Light and Shadow * Inner Demons Gravity Rush 2 * Alone Again * Dimmed Light * Lamentations (final appearance) Gallery File:gade.png|Gade concept art in Gravity Rush. 2012-09-13-165640.jpg 2012-09-29-215954.jpg 2013-05-31-113946.jpg|Gade being given ice cream. 0177 (2).jpg|Character portraits, Trivia *First meeting Gade, he tells Kat that he is the creator of this world. This contradicts Cyanea’s Dream Guardian statement later in the story that claims this world is Cyanea’s dream. Gade possibly built the world with Cyanea being the architect but how Gade connects with Cyanea or her Dream Guardian has not been revealed. It is possible though that Gade created Hekseville and Cyanea created Boutoume. Evidence of this is provided when a child in Boutoume claims that Cyanea was not in the bus that fell from Hekseville. *One of the townsfolk talks to Kat about a crazy old man who goes through people’s garbage claiming that he created the world. With this appearing after the meeting with Gade, it is most likely she was referring to him. *During Gade’s face close-ups, one of Gade face patterns shows that his eyes fully blacken; this could be a graphic mistake. It could also be a trait of Creator beings as Cyanea’s other causes her hair to stand on end causing his strains of hair to twist and her eye pupils change color, from blue to red. *After restoring the city of Pleajeune, a conversation between Gade and Raven implied that the two knew other. es:Gade Category:Allies Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice Category:Creator